rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Introductions
Introductions is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and the 183rd episode overall. Characters Project Freelancer *Washington *North Dakota *Maine *York *Wyoming *Texas *South Dakota *Carolina *Connecticut *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) *Utah (Mentioned Only) *Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) *Several Soldiers Plot , Wyoming, and Maine.]] The episode begins where the last one left off, with Washington and North Dakota heading to a training match featuring a new Freelancer. In the match, the new Freelancer, Agent Texas, spars with Wyoming, Maine, and York. Meanwhile, Freelancers Washington, North Dakota, South Dakota, Carolina, and C.T., overlook the battle from above. During the match, using her strength and agility, Tex easily defeats her three opponents, winning Round 1. As Round 2 begins, York tries to coordinate a plan with his teammates. However, Maine and Wyoming, instead, attack by themselves, leading to all three having many repeated failures. The three of them then start attacking Tex from all sides. Tex, however, easily kicks and punches them around, impressing the other Freelancers overlooking the battle. York tries again to regroup his team, but continues to be ignored by Maine and Wyoming. This results in the three Freelancers to repeatedly get their asses brutally kicked by Tex, ending Round 2. Round 3 begins with a brand new arena. The 4 Freelancers are given paintguns to use. While York, Maine, and Wyoming look for Tex in the arena, Tex quietly uses her surroundings to get the best of them. Tex continually out smarts the 3 Freelancers, eventually winning 3-8 Rounds. In Round 9, Maine and Wyoming then purposely load their pistols with live rounds of ammo instead of paint, shocking York. As the two start firing, York tries to protect Tex, but she refuses his help, telling him "Not to abandon his team". As the battle becomes more intense Maine throws a grenade towards Tex, which she easily dodges. Unfortunately, the grenade lands near York and explodes in front of him. Alarms and medical blares are heard afterward as the episode ends. Transcript Washington walks down a hallway in which North Dakota follows him. North Dakota: Hey, Wash! Wait up! Listen, I heard you had a meeting with Internals. Washington: Oh, you did? North Dakota: Yeah. Do you mind if I ask what it was about? Washington: Not really supposed to talk about that. North Dakota: Help me out here. I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field. Washington: You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to the command server? North Dakota: I had to improvise. We had a problem. Washington: Let me guess, are you related to the problem? North Dakota: Okay now I don't want to talk about it. Washington: Equipment in the field...don't forget what happened to Utah during training. You're lucky it didn't kill you. North Dakota: If I was lucky I wouldn't have needed to use it at all. Washington: Well, you can relax. Internals didn't ask about you. Soldiers start running past Washington Washington: It was something else. Lots of questions about the insurrection and transmissions coming out of our- One soldier bumps into Washington's shoulder Soldier: Sorry sir! Washington: Hey, what's going on? Soldier, where is everyone running? Soldier: (Pointing down the hall) New agent squaring off against Maine, Wyoming, and York on the training room floor. We're going to watch! Hey guys, wait up! (Leaves) North Dakota: Three on one? Washington: I gotta see this. North Dakota: Yeah, right behind you. Both agents follow the soldier Cut to a training room as Maine, Wyoming and York run torwards the agent with pugil sticks F.I.L.S.S.: Five, four, three, two, one: Round begin. Maine, Wyoming and York are knocked down to the ground by the agent's pugil stick, revealing the agent to be none other than Tex. Zoom to the spectating room above the training ground, where Washington, North, South, and Carolina all watch the battle. Carolina: ''(pacing behind the other three agents)'' What's going on down there? There's no training session on the schedule. South Dakota: It's impromptu. Carolina: Who the hell is that? South Dakota: Some new recruit. Meanwhile, down in the training room, York, Maine and Wyoming get back up and charge forward. However, they are all knocked back seconds later. Washington: Wow, he sure doesn't move like he's recruit. South Dakota'': ''Why do you assume it's a guy? She's ''a ''girl. Washington: Oh. I...I didn't really mean that he... I mean it... I mean her... I... North and South both chuckle South Dakota: Right. Washington: '''Sorry. '''South Dakota: Just shut up. Carolina: (still pacing behind the other three agents) Both of you, can it. South Dakota: Sounds like someone is a little bit concerned about their position. Carolina: Hey South, pay attention. You might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for a minute. Cut back in the training room, Tex strangles Wyoming with her pugil stick on her back as York and Maine get back up. Maine raises his pugil stick, but is hit away along with York by Tex, who lets go of Wyoming. Tex then gets into a duel with each them, easily knocking them down. Tex walks away coldly and throws away her broken stick on the ground. Maine gets back up and wobbles a few steps before dropping to the ground. F.I.L.S.S.: Round One: over. Pugil stick training, complete. Point awarded to Texas. The current score is: Team One: 0. Texas: 1. Washington: Texas, huh? Carolina: I thought that name was reserved. Washington: Nice moves. Carolina: Could be luck. We'll see. F.I.L.S.S.: Beginning hand-to-hand combat. Round Two begin in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin. The four agents in the training room get their stances ready. York: Okay guys, this one should be easy, so lets just play it by the book. Maine, how about you flank left and then- Maine charges in but is quickly knocked down. York: Or you could just charge in and get immobilized first. Okay, Wyoming, lets stick together and- Wyoming also charges in but is quickly knocked down. York: Whats the story? Am I the only one on this team that knows how to talk? Tex: I don't think talking is your problem. York: Oh no! York swings his fist towards Tex, but Tex punches him to the ground. Tex kicks Wyoming to the ground as he tried to get up. Maine then gets into a fistfight with Tex. Tex swings Maine over her head and kicks him towards Wyoming knocking them both down. York gets up and begins to throw punches towards Tex, but she easily outmaches him and punches him down. Cut to the overlooking Freelancers Washington: Wow! North Dakota: Okay, that was pretty impressive! Cut back to the arena. York, Maine, and Wyoming get back on their feet. York: Okay guys, that obviously didn't work so well. How 'bout this time we stay in formation and instead of like- Maine and Wyoming charge into battle, completely ignoring York's instructions again. York: Damn it! I can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap. York also charges into battle. Maine swings towards Tex, but she kicks him back. Wyoming runs towards her, but she punches him in the face. York begins to swing and kick at her, but Tex outmaches him again. Tex begins to fight off her 3 opponents, knocking Maine off his feet and punching him to the ground. Then she rolls over Wyoming's back and knocks him down. She swing kicks York and knocks Maine to ground. York, Maine, and Wyoming, all at once, begin to attack Tex however they can. Tex manages to block all of their oncoming attacks. She eventually outmaches them and wins the round. F.I.L.S.S.: Round over. Point Texas. Hand-to-hand combat complete. Now resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario. Pillars begin to emerge from the floor of the arena. Cut to overlooking Freelancers. Washington: Ugh. I hate that paint. South Dakota: Tell me about it. Stings like a bitch. North Dakota: Turns your armor hard as a rock. Carolina: I wouldn't know. Wash, South, North all turn toward Carolina. Carolina: It's not bad if you don't let it hit you. Washington:(sarcastically) Thanks, I'll try to remember that. Cut back to the training arena, where York, Maine, and Wyoming walk to a table and load their paintball guns. F.I.L.S.S.: Round Three, in five...four...three...two...one! Round begin! The 3 agents take cover behind the pillars. York: Maine. Maine! Look I'm gonna move left, you go- Maine rushes in. Shots are heard. York:(sarcastically) Or you just run out and do whatever you want and then get killed. Ready, break. Good job everybody. Maine is knocked back covered in in pink gooey paint. Shots are heard. York sees Wyoming with paint all over his helmet. York: Oh man, it's gonna be a long day. A montage of Tex running across the arena and York hunting her down is shown. Tex finds York, knocks his gun away, knees him in the crotch, and shoots him in the face. York falls backward. Another montage showing Tex splattering her 3 opponents with paint and obtaining points in the process is shown. Maine and Wyoming, both standing like statues covered in paint. York talks to Wyoming. York: Hey, Wyoming. Where is he, can you see him? Tex points her gun behind York's head. York: Uh, you know what? Never mind man, I think I've figured it out. Tex fires and York's helmet becomes covered with paint. Tex walks past him. Another montage is shown with the 3 agents attempting to fight off Tex. '' '''F.I.L.S.S.': Point Texas. Tex, however, continues to outmach them, again and again. F.I.L.S.S.: Another point for Texas. Tex leaps off a pillar and shoots Maine's wrist. She dodges shots from Wyoming and York and shoots back at them, but the two quickly take cover. Maine swings in a punch, in which Tex dodges by rolling past him. She leaps off another pillar, shoots Maine again, and kicks him back. Maine swings in another punch at Tex, but Tex dodges and shoots his gun high in the air. As Tex continues to dodge punches from Maine and shots from Wyoming and York the gun starts to come down. She catches the falling gun and shoots Maine with it, knocking him down. She evades two shots from York and kicks Maine's body towards him. York rolls over Maine and toward Tex. As the two get into battle, York manages to knock Tex's gun away. However, Tex kicks the gun at York's face, swings his arm towards is crotch, uses his own gun to fire paint at it, and flings him across the arena. As Tex begins to walk away, she sees Wyoming hiding behind a pillar and shoots him in the face. F.I.L.S.S.: Having 8 rounds, the score is now: 0, 8. Advantage: Texas. York, Wyoming, and Maine walk back to the table and reload their guns. York: Yeah, advantage is the right word F.I.L.S.S. . Wyoming hands Maine a cartridge. York sees this. York: Hey? What the hell are you guys doing? F.I.L.S.S.: Round Nine begins in five...four...three...two...one! Round Nine, begin. Wyoming and Maine begin to their fire guns, which now have live rounds of ammo. Tex manages to not get hit. Cut to the overlooking Freelancers. C.T. has now joined the group. Washington: What?! Are they using live rounds on the training floor? South Dakota: Looks like it. Washington: That's against protocol, they're gonna kill her! C.T.: Probably. Washington: Someone should get the Director! C.T.: (laughs) The Director? Who do you think gave them the ammo? Carolina: Watch your mouth C.T.. Cut back to the training arena where shots are still being fired at Tex. York: Back off man. What the- York puts his hand on Wyoming's shoulder but Wyoming shrugs it off. Tex takes cover as Maine and Wyoming close in on her. York: Enough of this. The battle gets fierce as York appears behind Tex. York: Look out! Tex quickly points her gun at him. York: Hey, I'm trying to help. Tex: I don't need your help! Never abandon your team. Wyoming tosses Maine a grenade. Wyoming runs on top of a pillar and begins to fire. Tex evades and kicks York away. As Wyoming hops down, Tex grabs him and tosses him over. Maine punches Tex, but she blocks and kicks him. As Maine swings in for another attack, Tex dodges it and shoots Maine's hand to a pillar. Wyoming fires and hits Tex, causing her armor to spark blue. Tex: Ah! Tex runs towards Wyoming and beats him up. York then places his hand Tex's shoulder. York: Hey, don't- Tex shrugs York off and begins to beat him up also. As Wyoming begins to stand, Tex fires an array of paint at him. As Wyoming slowly falls to the ground, Tex grabs his head and jams it into a pillar. '' ''Tex begins to walk towards York. Maine releases his hand from a pillar and rams his body towards the pillar Wyoming is in. The top half flies off once Maine hits it, causing giant pieces of debris to fly everywhere. Tex manages to evade, but some of the debris hits York, knocking him down. Tex rolls toward Maine, begins to fire paint at him and kicks him far back. As Maine begins to fall to the ground he tosses the grenade Wyoming gave him earlier toward Tex. Tex dodges it and the grenade lands next to York. Tex: Hey! Tex's armor sparks blue again. Tex begins to fire an array of paint all over York's body to protect him but the grenade explodes. York's body flies backward in response to the explosion. York: Aaahh!! Fade out to the end credits. North Dakota: Shit! Washington: Damn it! Those maniacs! North Dakota: What the fuck are they doing?! Carolina: F.I.L.S.S., we need a medical team on the training floor, stat! Alarm sounds begin to blare. F.I.L.S.S.: Medical team on route. Please remain calm. Alarm sounds continue to blare. Carolina: York? York! Gallery Tex neck hold on Wyoming.png|Tex strangles Wyoming. Tex attacks!.png|Tex attacks! Think rationally.png|York, Maine, and Wyoming in stance. Or not again.png|Maine knocked down. York socked in the stomach.png|Tex punches York. Maine thrown.png|Tex kicks Maine into Wyoming South & Carolina 3.0.png|Carolina argues with South Tex blocks Maine's punch.png|Maine attacks Tex Wyoming gets punched to the ground.png|Tex punches Wyoming Tex double kick.png|Tex double kicks both Maine & Wyoming Loading up.png|York, Maine, & Wyoming get ready for Round 3 Great job everybody.png|Maine covered Its gonna be a long day.png|A long day... Boom.png|York hit. Wyoming shot in the leg.png|Wyoming hit. Time to be badass.png|York, Maine, & Wyoming in action. Or not.png|York, Maine, & Wyoming out of action. York shot a bunch of times.png|York splattered. York shot in the face.png|York hit...again Wyoming statue.png|Tex topples Wyoming statue Defeating York.png|York & Tex battle Maine shot and punched.png|Tex shoots Maine from behind Tex hates any shade of orange.png|Crotch shot. Wyoming shot in the face.png|Tex hits a hiding Wyoming Maine and Wyoming shooting at Tex.png|Maine & Wyoming use live rounds Wyoming Maine shoot.jpg|Wyoming & Maine hunt for Tex Maine stuck on the wall.png|Maine stuck Wyoming S9.png|Wyoming fires. Wyoming Defeated.png|Tex jams Wyoming's head in the pillar Maine defeated and about to throw a grenade.png|Maine unpins grenade Tex's armor sparks.png|Tex's armor sparks blue. York injured by Maine.png|Grenade activates Grenade explodes.png|York is blasted Trivia *Unlike the other episodes of Season 9, this episode was released to the public two hours early during its initial release. *Like The Twins, this episode does not feature any present-day scenes. *York can be heard referring to Tex as a male, even though he heard her voice earlier in the episode. *This episode reveals the meaning behind the cryptic conversation between Tex and York in Out of Mind: Part III where York claims Tex is the reason he has one bad eye and she counters that she is the reason he still has one good eye. However, the description of Agent Wyoming as being the reason for his bad eye is odd, as, not only did Maine throw the grenade that injured his eye, Wyoming's only involvement was giving Maine the grenade in the first place. *York's sarcastic comment about Maine "running out, doing whatever you want, and getting killed" is nearly prophetic, as the Meta abandoned Project Freelancer(Party Crasher), went on a rampage(Reconstruction) and was eventually killed(N+1). *An animation error occurs at 6:35 when speaking to C.T, Carolina's hand becomes glitchy and doesn't render properly. Video Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes